Two Choices!
by Living The Dream Baby
Summary: Hey! There are two stories that you could choose for me to write! Summaries inside! Review to vote!
1. Trailer for story 1

**I'm sorry I hadn't updated Banned From You. I'm thinking about stopping the story. I know what's going to happen, I just want to know if you want me to continue it. Please review of message me about it. **

They broke up a year ago...

_"Alex, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling that spark we had before," Nate said. Alex nodded. "I didn't think so either, Nate. I knew you were going to break us up soon. If we didn't we would've hated each other."_

_"So I guess this is goodbye," Nate said._

_Alex nodded,"Yeah it is."_

_"Goodbye," they said in unison, and seperated._

Both got over the breakup but their future relationships didn't work out.

_"I love you, Miley," Nate said to the phone._

_"See you tomorrow, Nate," Miley answered._

_"Dean, w-why do you smell like perfume?"_

_Dean shrugged,"It was my mom. She's acting weird and overprotective."_

_"Dean, your mom doesn't wear perfume."_

It's been a year and Alex got a Myspace, apparently Nate did too.

_"Can I get a Myspace, Mom?" Alex asked._

_"Sure, just stay safe and look out for yourself," her mom answered._

_"Nate, the band is gonna get a MySpace for fans," Jason informed._

_**(They're not famous yet...)**_

_"Okay, cool. I'm gonna use my personal one, though."_

They meet in a chat room.

_Converse4evr: You're really funny! :P_

_MUSICxduh: Haha thanx! :D_

They want to meet:

_Converse4evr: I wanna meet ya, but tell me who you are._

_MUSICxduh: Tell me yours, first._

_Converse4evr: Well... I guess you're gonna have to find out. I'll see you at the park._

_MUSICxduh: Yeah see ya._

_Converse4evr signed off._

_MUSICxduh signed off._

When they meet, will a new flame rekindle?

_"Nate?"_

_"Alex?"_

_"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison._

Will it be too awkward to even be friends?

_"Nate, Alex. Jason and I are going bowling. Wanna come?" Shane asked._

_"Uhhh... no thanks" Alex and Nate said._

If their friendship relives itself, will a relationship follow?

_"Nate? Is that you?"_

_"Alex, are you gonna be okay?"_

_"I don't know... Nate, hold me..." Alex sobbed._

If there is, is the same thing from a year ago repeat?

_"Alex, can we talk?"_

_"What about, Nate?"_

Find out in _Chatroom 12._

**Okay, this may be a two-shot, but if you want it longer just review and tell me.**


	2. Trailer for story 2! VOTE NOW

**Hey Guys! I was just thinking up a whole bunch of new ideas, and I stumbled along this crossover story.... EXTREME CROSSOVER... The crossover is between Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place, Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, the movie Cow belles, The Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody, Life With Derek, Naked Brothers Band, iCarly, and Drake and Josh. Does it sound good so far? I'll try to add more and more characters from each show/movie. Here's the full summary:**

_Nate, Shane, and Jason are rock stars as Connect 3. Max is a soccer champ, but he acts and so does his brother, Justin who is a genius (literally). Sonny is a triple threat, and Caitlyn dances. Everyone doesn't quite know each other, and Caitlyn is the New Girl in Disney. The one thing they know about each other is that they're grouped together as the Disney Rockers. What about the Disney Darlings? Miley and Hannah are twins and sing. Lily is an actor and is in a reality TV show about extreme skating. Tess is a popstar. Taylor and Courtney are daughters of the owner of a famous yogurt factory, but they can really SING. Derek is a guitarist and his stepsister, Casey, is the lead singer in their band. Maddie Fitzpatrick, and Zack and Cody Martin are the trouble makers in disney. Maddie acts and sings, Zack dances, and Cody acts._

_There's a new girl in Disney, and her name is Alex Russo. Triple Threat. Sister to Max and Justin Russo. 'nuff said._

_What's the problem with that? Well, behind the scenes the Disney Rockers and Darlings are enemies. The Disney Rockers are nice, but when they're compared with the Darlings... claws out! Vice- Versa, too. Why is that? No one knows except the earlier Disney stars. Connect 3, Max and Justin Russo, and the Stewarts. Way above that, what about the Nickelodeon and Disney feud? Is there really one? There's one about to start. Alex makes friends on the Nick side, but is the iCarly cast, Naked Brothers Band, and Drake and his stepbrother Josh trying to steal Alex from Disney? Betrayal, love, depression, confusion... everything in between._

**Okay! Here's the thing. You can choose between Chat room 12, or this story (help me name it!), or both. If you choose only one, I'll focus more on it. If you choose both, I won't mind but the updates will come slowly. I promise to work on Banned From You and When You're Not Here, too. It feels like I've been neglecting them. lol**

**Just in case, I'll give you a trailer to help you understand the last part of the summary on this story...**

"Wow, I can't believe I'm here..." Alex said to her brothers Max and Justin. "Yeah, you've tried hard to get everything right before you auditioned. You deserve it," Max said. "Thanks!" Alex said. "C'mon, lets get you introduced to all of the Disney Rockers!" "Cool! Are they nice?" Alex asked. "Yeah, it's just the Disney Darlings..." Justin trailed off. "What's wrong with them?" Alex asked. "Nothing... not much..." Max added. "Oh! We're here!" Justin said, slowing down the car. Changing the subject, mostly.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Ow! Oh My Gosh, are you Hannah Stewart? I'm so sorry!" Alex said, getting up. "It's okay, you are...?" Hannah started. "Oh, uh... Alex Russo." "You're the new girl? Cool!" Hannah said, smile growing suspiciously wider. Alex laughed. "Hannah?! Where are you?" Miley said, running at the end of the aisle. "Over here!" Hannah called. Miley saw the two and ran up. "Hey! You must be Alex Russo! Hey!" Miley waved, even though Alex was a few feet away from her.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"What's wrong with them?! What did they do to you?!" Alex screamed. "Look, they're part of the Disney Darlings! We hate them, remember?" Justin asked, unlocking the car. "I still don't get it! Why won't you tell me?" Alex asked. Max and Justin stayed silent.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Nate?" Alex asked, leaning on Nate's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" "It's a bit too late for that, huh?" Nate chuckled. Alex giggled. "Yeah, but... may I ask the question I'm really curious about?" "Yeah, sure," Nate shrugged. "What's up with the Disney Darlings?" Nate shrugged again. "Nate?" Alex asked, lifting her head up. Nate sighed. "Not much..." "Tell me! Please?" Alex begged.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Oh, hey! You must be Alex Russo, the new girl in Disney!" Carly jumped up. "Yeah, I seem to get that nickname a lot!" Alex joked. "Sorry, Alex," Freddie added. "Carly sometimes gets... too friendly." "Yeah, and Freddie sometimes gets... too freaky," Sam joked, popping out from behind Carly.

**_Fast Forward!_**

**_  
_**"Hey, I'm Josh. The weirdo over there is Drake," Josh said, beckoning to Drake. "Wha...?" Drake said, snapping out of the little trans he was in. "Oh, Alex Russo... the new girl!" Drake finally caught on. "Drake, she doesn't like to be called the new girl." Alex giggled. "Yeah, call me Alex!" she said.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Nat? Wolff? Nat Wolff? Omg!" Alex squealed. Nat smiled his one-of-a-kind smile. Alex melted inside. "Hey!"

**_Fast Forward!_**

"What were you doing with Caitlyn!?" Alex asked Nate. "I was hanging out with her..." Nate started. "No, you weren't! You were kissing her!" Alex snapped. "No, I didn't!" Nate argued. "Yes, you were!" Alex screamed, running out. "Caitlyn! What did you do?!" Nate screamed at Caitlyn. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I..." Caitlyn sobbed, Nate running after Alex.

"Nat!" Alex called. Nat appeared. "Yeah? What's wrong?" "Caitlyn and Nate...were... were" Alex sobbed. "It's okay, Alex," Nat cooed, holding her.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"A Disney and Nickelodeon couple? Woah!" an interviewer said. Nate froze in front of the TV. "Nat Wolff and Alex Russo! Who woulda thunk it!?" "What?!?!" Nate screamed.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Hello? Are you Rosalina?" Nate asked a crying figure. "Yeah, I am..." Rosalina replied. "You want Nat back?" Nate asked, sympathetically. "Yes. Do you want Alex back?" Rosalina asked. Nate sadly nodded. "Will you help me?"

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Who would you want more? Nat or Nate?" asked an interviewer. "I-I..." Alex started. "Would rather not answer that question." she replied, remembering all the trouble she'd gone through trying to make her mind on the same question earlier. "What would you want more? Disney or Nickelodeon?" Alex shook her head, knowing that the question was almost the same struggle to answer as the last one.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"It's your choice, Alex," Nat started. "Choose Nickelodeon, or Disney. Not both," Nate added. The boys became weaker and weaker as they knew that once she answered the question, she would leave one of them.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"I don't know, Sonny. I can't leave you. I can't leave anyone here," Alex said, looking down. "You would want to leave me, probably," Caitlyn added. "No I wouldn't!" Alex said. "You're one of my best friends. Who cares about the Nate incident. You didn't know!" Caitlyn shook her head. Guilt was still eating her up. "Derek, Courtney, Casey, Taylor! Where are you?" Alex called. "Down in the kitchen!" they replied in unison. "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Why are you still hanging out with them?!" Max screamed. "You can't talk to them!" "Why not!? For the last time, you'd better answer me!" Alex screamed. "Fine!" Justin gave in.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"If I have to make that decision... I'm leaving," Alex whispered, starting her car with luggage in the seat next to her.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"Alex Russo is missing! Help find her, she might be hurt," and interviewer said. Everyone, the Disney Darlings and Rockers, and the Nickelodeon stars were watching the same thing.

**_Fast Forward!_**

"If we have to find her, we're finding her together," Shane said, Sonny clinging onto his arm. "For her sake," Sonny finished.

**Woooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Will she ever be found? Find out soon in.... lol still can't come up with a title!**

**There you go! I hope you help me with choosing! Review to answer, please!**


End file.
